The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for planting seeds, in particular with a row crop planter.
Various factors affect crop yields. Such factors include, for example, seed depth in a furrow, seed spacing in the furrow, soil compaction, soil moisture, soil temperature, tillage condition, soil nutrients, and soil type. A productive crop yield is typically one that grows and emerges uniformly from the soil. Understanding seed population and seed placement characteristics provides valuable information that may be used to generate a productive crop yield. Currently this information is provided from a seed sensor, which detects a seed as the seed is falling or being carried to its final resting place in the furrow. However, the information from the seed sensor only provides a general estimate for a final resting location of the seed in the furrow, and not a precise determination of seed location.